One Loves, The Other Pretends
by tinybee
Summary: Slash. Chase forces his lover to answer an important question; are they in a relationship or does Harry not see him the way the Surgeon sees Harry? Sometimes lying is the only thing you could do when you want to see someone happy.


**This is a Harry Potter and House M.D. crossover oneshot.**

**WARNING: This is a slash pairing which means male/male so if you don't like that then press the back button.**

**Chase never went out with Cameron and Harry never married Ginny - For this oneshot Harry is a SQUIB. Hey, my Muse wants this so I'll give it to her, plus you can just ignore this little part if you so desperately want to. Although I don't see why, it is only a oneshot which will not, unfortunately, grow into a story.**

**Not Beta'd.**

**Pairing: Harry Potter/Robert Chase**

* * *

It was because of Cameron that Harry had found himself in his current situation. The woman had got it into her head that Harry and Chase would make the perfect couple. In her mind it would give her two colleagues and friends, although Harry personally wondered how he could tolerate her at times like these, a chance to actually fall in love. The sappy doctor knew that the Australian had a thing for the other man, the problem was that it wasn't re-cooperated. Well, not emotionally anyway. Harry may wear glasses but that didn't make him blind to the physical appearance of people around him, and Chase was a fine example of that.

The situation that Harry found himself in was that Chase wanted their relationship to move on from just sex to something more. Not the 'Friends with benefits' crap that Harry thought was rather good and satisfying but instead a proper 'Your mine, I'm yours and I love you' relationship.

So far Harry had managed to avoid answering Chase's question on if Harry was willing to do just that by simply pulling the blond into a supply closet or some empty room and wrap his mouth around the others' member. Chase was each and every time successfully distracted, too busy lost in pleasure to actually focus on much else apart from trying to keep his moans as quiet as possible. Harry would then quickly slip out, using the time that it took Chase to recover to escape.

His methods and reasonings where flimsy at best and if it came down to it, Harry would admit that entering a relationship and staying with that one person was frightening. Although his admittance would only be spoken aloud under torture. Long, drawn out torture.

Luckily he would never be in _that_ particular situation, unluckily however, he did find himself pressed against the wall in his and Chase's more frequent haunts; the janitor's closet. His method of driving Chase into a state of incoherency had failed. This time the Australian doctor had stopped Harry from distracting him, refusing to allow the man to escape another talk about their relationship. Or the lack of one in their case.

"You can't ignore me forever," Chase whispered into his ear. "And your avoidance tactics will not work on me this time."

Probably because Harry was currently pinned against the wall.

"What do you want?" Harry said. "I have a patient to tend to."

"Cameron can take care of it." Chase dismissed. "I just need to talk to you."

Harry licked his lips nervously.

"About what?"

Chase peered into Harry's eyes, scanning them as if looking for something.

"Harry, what do you see us as?"

Harry was tempted to say 'a doctor and a surgeon' but thought better of it at the serious look on his er... partner's face.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean," Chase shot back.

"We are two people who have sex." Harry said.

"Is that all?" Chase asked desperately.

"What do you see?"

"A couple."

Harry nodded but kept his mouth shut lest he say something he would later regret.

"Why can't we have that?" Chase whispered.

"You really want that?" Harry asked quietly.

"More than anything." Chase replied. "I love you."

Harry bit his lip, staring up into blue eyes as he internally battled with himself, not knowing whether he should say the words back or to keep quiet. Either way he took too long to reply as Chase sighed, stepping back and allowing Harry to move away from the wall slightly.

"I've only just realised that you have never said those words back." Chase said.

Harry couldn't look at him, not wanting to see the pain he caused on the man's face.

"Not once did you say those words," he continued, "it was always 'you too' or 'I know'. I never noticed."

"Chase," the black haired man sighed. "I didn't realise myself that I did that."

Chase moved closer running a hand through Harry's hair.

"Does that mean you don't see us as I do?"

Harry heard the hurt in his partner's voice and mentally kicked himself. He had promised himself that he would never hurt anyone like he was hurt. And yet here was, causing pain to the one who loved him more than anything.

"I'm a little slow on the uptake." Harry said instead as he pushed himself against Chase, nuzzling the Australian's neck and inhaling the man's aftershave.

"What does that mean?" Chase murmured as he ran his hands up and down Harry's back.

"What do you think?" Harry smiled, giving a small grin.

Maybe he didn't love Chase at the moment but that didn't mean that he couldn't learn to. Lifting his head from where it rested in the crook of Chase's neck, Harry pressed a kiss to the underside of the other man's jaw, receiving a soft sigh in response.

"Love you," Chase whispered.

"Love you too," Harry lied.

Chase didn't notice, instead giving the squib a blinding smile before pulling Harry in for a deep kiss, their tongue's briefly wrestling for dominance before Harry gave in.

"Does this mean that we're in a proper relationship now?" Chase asked hopefully, once he pulled back.

Harry bit his lip and silently nodded, grinning when Chase laughed and held him tight. Maybe he was making the wrong decision but at least he had someone who loved him and maybe someone he could, in time, love back.

* * *

**Done and dusted! Well, what do you think?**


End file.
